Quand tombe la pluie
by Lna Rosemberg
Summary: une suite à l' ordre du phoenix sans être le prince au sang-mêlé. Points de vue alternés de Harry, Hermione, Draco et Ron. Chapitre 3 : Une joie innocente
1. un oisillon tombé du nid

Avertissement : Spoliers de l' ordre du phoénix  
  
bQuand tombe la pluie/b  
  
Quelque temps après le 16ème anniversaire d' Harry. Le presque jeune homme le plus célèbre du monde sorcier était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Cela faisait combien de temps qu' il était là, en pleine nuit, à laisser vagabonder son esprit ? Deux, trois heures peut-être ? Il ne supportait plus d' être enfermé dans sa chambre et avait choisi de s' installer dehors. Malgré la pluie fine qui lui chatouillait parfois le visage, l' air était étouffant. Les lourds nuages cachaient les étoiles, et de toute manière, seules les plus brillantes auraient été visibles, étant donné l' éclairage de Privet Drive. Le Survivant eût en flash la lettre d' Hermione le sermonant "tu devrais travailler un peu plus Harry, c' est important pour ton avenir." Quelle pouvait bien être l' étoile la plus brillante ? L' étoile du berger ? Non, il lui semblait que celle-ci était une planète. Une partie de lui-même lui hurlait qu' il savait la réponse. Il entreprit des fouilles archéologiques dans sa mémoire un peu trop défaillante à son goût, quand soudain, le nom lui apparut, comme un éclair mental dans le ciel déja obscur de son être. Sirius.  
  
Harry s' enleva avec rage de sa fenêtre et la referma brusquement. Ses yeux le brûlaient : aucune larme ne pouvait sortir. Il entendit une sorte de grognement qui devait lui ordonner de faire moins de bruit. Il sentit ses forces l' abandonner aussi vite que la colère l' avait envahi. Il s' allongea doucement sur son lit, plongeant dans une sorte de torpeur.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
_ Et 11-09 ! On a gagné ! On a gagné !  
  
Ron, George et Ginny volaient en se tenant par les mains. Ils n' allaient pas très vite, mais l' exercice était périlleux, car ils exécutaient une sorte de ola triomphante. Pendant ce temps, Fred, Bill et Charlie attérirent. Les deux aînés affichaient l' air résigné des perdants, mais souriaient, heureux de ce bon moment. Fred, par contre, menaçait George de représailles à grand coup d' inventions de leur cru.  
  
_ Quand même, commença Ginny, nous formons l' équipe de Quiddich idéale. Je veux dire, Ron dans les buts, Charlie l' attrapeur, Fred et George les batteurs et les trois poursuiveurs seraient Bill, moi et...  
  
Un silence gêné s' installa entre eux.   
  
_ Tu voulais dire Harry attrapeur et moi poursuiveur avec toi et Bill, n' est-ce pas petite soeur ? Demanda Charlie, cherchant à détendre l' atmosphère.  
  
_ Bien sur oui, Harry...  
  
Tous les six retournaient au Terrier. La pluie avait gagné en intensité. Bien que cela faisait maintenant plus d' un an qu' il était parti, le souvenir de la trahison de Percy était toujours aussi douloureuse. Et ce n' était pas en pensant aux malheurs de leur ami aux cheveux noir en bataille qu' ils allaient trouvé du réconfort.  
  
* * * * *  
  
_ Allons Patenrond, laisse-moi travailler !  
  
Hermione repoussa gentillement son chat qui était venu se lover contre ses genoux. Cela faisait des heures qu' elle était installée à son bureau à étudier son manuel de runes, uniquement éclairée par sa lampe de chevet. Elle griffonait des notes dans tous les sens, sa feuille semblant encore moins lisible que le texte original, pourtant écrire en runes egyptiennes. Elle espérait le finir avant d' aller dormir. Quelchose de velu vient lui frôler la jambe. Elle sursauta. Un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre au niveau du sol.  
  
_Ce chat me rendra cardiaque ! Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.  
  
Elle se pencha et ramassa son insigne de préfète. Elle la tenait dans la paume de sa main comme elle aurait pris un oisillon tombé du nid.   
  
_Cette année, je vais travailler dure pour devenir préfète-en-chef. Ca ne me dérangerait pas que Padma soit nommée à ma place, mais je frémis à l' idée que cela puisse être cette vache de Parkinson.   
  
Hermione se rapella alors ce que lui avait dit Pavarti l' année passée. "Déja que tu n' étais pas facile avant cela, maintenant tu es vraiment insupportable ! Mademoiselle se croit la meilleure parce qu' elle est préfète". Sur le coup, Hermione avait mit cela sur le compte de la jalousie. Lavande était venue la rassurée, lui expliquant qu' elle avait mal pris que sa soeur ait été nommée préfète et pas elle. Ce n' était pas parce qu' on était préfèt que l' on se prenait pour le maître du monde. Le nom de Tom Jédusor lui revint alors en mémoire. Mais elle n' était pas comme lui, elle était une Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci, ce fût le nom de Percy Weasley qui lui vint à l' esprit.  
  
Hermione avait toujours beaucoup admiré Percy, et elle devait avoué qu' elle avait été un tantinet jalouse de Pénéloppe. Mais Percy avait changé. Il était devenu un parfait petit valet servant le ministère.   
  
_Mais enfin Percy, comment as-tu pu en arriver là ! Quelle force mystérieuse t' as rendu comme cela ? Qui a prit le contrôle de toi ?  
  
  
  
Patenrond fût alors le témoin d' un de ces moments de joie intense qu' ont les génis quand il découvre quelque chose.  
  
* * * * *  
  
La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur les carreaux de la chambre de Draco. Ce dernier souriait. La musique que faisaient les gouttes en s' écrasant contre les vitres l' avait toujours rendu d' humeur joyeuse. De toute manière, Draco s' était toujours senti en affinité avec l' eau. D' ailleurs, l' élément de Serpentard n' était-il pas l' eau ? Le blond l' avait lu dans l' histoire de Poudlard. L' eau représentait le côté insaisissable, se faufilant partout, omniprésent, ambigu, et malgré tout essentiel de Salazar. Naturellement, Goddric était le feu, l' antithèse de l' eau, symbole de vie et de passion exaltée. Destructeur aussi. Rowena était l' air, la légèreté, la pleinitude, la volonté de s' élever toujours plus haut, au-dessus des "simples d' esprit". Helga était évidemment la terre, complémentaire à l' air, offrant généreusement ses richesses sans disctions, du moins à priori.   
  
Draco aimait à réfléchir sur la signification profonde de ces éléments et de leurs répercutions sur Poudlard. Les Gryffondors devaient être la majorité écrasante. Les Pouffsoufles s' étant trop mêlés aux Gryffondors devaient, au contact des Serpentard, eux-aussi partiellement Serpentard. Le meilleur moyen pour un Serpentard de se Serdaigliser était de se confronter à un Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors craignaient les Serpentards et l' excès de Serdaigle.  
  
Ce genre de considérations ne menaient certe pas à grand chose mais cela le distrayait. Draco avait aussi longtemps réfléchi à la signification de son nom. Draco, Dragon. Feu et Air dans un corps d' Eau. Draco n' avait pas encore trouver son côté Gryffondor et, pour être honnête, il n' était pas vraiment pressé. Pourquoi son père avait-il choisi ce nom si complexe ?  
  
Son père... Une vague de tristesse envahit le garçon. Il prit sa cape et sortit dehors. La pluie s' était calmée. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que son père était retenu en "détention préventive" et il lui manquait. Draco n' avait même plus l' énergie nécessaire à penser à Harry et à proférer mille menaces mentales contre lui. Il n' en avait simplement plus la force. Marchant doucement dans le jardin du manoir, il se sentait perdu, vidé. Son père l' avait toujours guidé et là il allait se retrouver seul. Tout à coup, un éclair zèbra le ciel. Draco s' écroula à terre.  
  
Au même moment, à Privet Drive, Harry Potter hurla de douleur. 


	2. le prince des Serpentards

Voici le chapitre 2. D' abord réponse aux reviews, ensuite l' histoire en elle-même, et à la fin, un petit jeu :)  
  
Ptite Elfe :  
  
Merci :) Voici la suite !  
  
Léo Hedges :  
  
Ou c' est qu' elle est la suite ? Dans ton cul ! (depuis le temps que je cherche à sortir cette vanne !) Ravie que ça te plaise ;)  
  
Laika  
  
Merci merci merci beaucoup :)  
  
---------------------------  
  
_Mais enfin ici chez les gens normaux la nuit est faîte pour dormir ! Peut-être que dans ton école vous apprenez à hurler à la mort mais ces moeurs-là mon garçon ne sont pas de mon monde et sont donc strictement interdites sous mon toit ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir tranquillement et de te tenir à peu près correctement avant que le clochard et la punk sur le retour viennent te chercher !  
  
L' oncle Vernon finit son discours en un théatral claquement de porte. Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice : elle était encore brûlante. Il avait ressenti une douleur vraiment atroce, très brutale, et soudain plus rien. Voldemort était-il mort ? Il était peu probable qu' on survive à une telle douleur. Pourtant il ressentait encore la "liaison" avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Quelqu' un lui aurait-il lancer le sortilège de douleur ? Cela semblait peu probable, il imaginait mal un de ses fidèles Mangemorts OSER lui lancer un impardonable, et il doutait fort que les Aurors s' entraînaient à jetter des sorts interdits. Tout cela lui semblait bien étrange. Il fallait qu' il en parle à quelqu' un. Dumbledore ? Le coeur du jeune homme se serra. Il avait eu cette sensation de trahison à la fin de l' année scolaire, et il en voulait au sorcier de l' avoir quelque peu manipuler. Même si c' était pour son bien, ce qu' Harry avait du mal à se convaincre. Remus ou Tonks ? Remus lui avait sembler quelque peu distant l' année passée, et la manière dont il l' avait vu se comporter dans la pensine de Rogue l' avait déçu. Et il connaissait si peu Tonks... Il lui restait Hermione. Elle n' était peut-être pas une adulte au sens strict du terme, mais enfin elle n' avait jamais trahie sa confiance, elle l' avait toujours aider, parfois malgré lui, et elle saurait sûrement quoi faire. Peut-être qu' elle lui conseillera de se confier à Dumbledore ou autre, mais il lui semblait que si l' idée venait d' elle, elle serait forcément bonne.  
  
Il prit un parchemin, de l' encre, rédigea sa lettre, et quand elle fût finie, demanda à Hedwidge de l' apporter à Hermione. La chouette blanche attendit que l' orage fût terminé avant de prendre son envol.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron était assis sur son lit et fixait un pan du mur de sa chambre, là ou était affichée une photo de lui porté en triomphe par une horde de Gryffondor en délire, lui-même tenant la coupe de Quiddich. Sur la petite étagère installée à côté était posée son insigne de préfet. Ron sourit. A ce moment-là, tout lui souriait : il avait une famille certe un peu incomplète mais merveilleuse, était l' ami du garçon peut-être le plus célèbre du monde sorcier mais surtout le meilleur ami imaginable, avait gagné la coupe de Poudlard et était devenu préfet, à la surprise générale d' ailleurs. Vraiment, il ne manquait plus qu' une chose et c' était le paradis...  
  
_Alors, toujours en train de penser à ta Sang-De-Bourbe Weasley ?  
  
_Lâche-moi Malfoy, tu es peut-être le prince des Serpentards, mais moi je suis le roi de Gryffondor ET de Serpentard, comme tu l' as si bien dit !  
  
_C' était de la chance, uniquement de la chance. Comme ta nomination en tant que prèfet. Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore voulait épargner Harry... La preuve, c' est que tu ne deviendras certainement pas préfet-en-chef, car c' est moi qui sera choisi !  
  
_C' est ce qu' on verra, féret.  
  
_Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à moi ? Soit, mais imagine un peu que tu sois nommé... Tu imagines la déception de dents-de-lapin quand elle apprendra qu' à cause d' une belette écervelée elle ne réalisera pas son rêve ?  
  
Draco fit apparaître Hermione. Elle portait un pendentif en cristal en forme de coeur. Draco lui arracha et le fit tomber. Le bijou vola en éclat. Draco éclata d' un rire sadique et disparu. Hermione regardait Ron et lui hurlait "comment as-tu osé ? Tu es encore pire que lui ! Ne crois-tu pas en avoir assez, il te fallait en plus prendre ce qui m' appartient ! Je te hais !  
  
Hermione éclata en sanglot. Ron voulut se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais une force étrange l' en empêchait.   
  
_Elle compte sur toi, Ron.  
  
C' était la voix de Luna Lovegood. A l' instant d' après, Ron ouvrit les yeux. La pluie avait cessé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se rendormit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Patenrond observait toujours sa maîtresse avec curiosité. Il faut dire qu' il y avait de quoi. Elle ne cessait de relir ses cours, de prendre des notes, d' ouvrir des livres, de les refermer, le tout en disant "comment est-ce que j' ai pu être aussi stupide ? Ah vraiment parfois je suis stupide !" au moins 10 fois par minute. Cette agitation ne le perturba pas longtemps car, lassé sans doute de l' autodénigrement d' Hermione, il alla se rouler en boule sur l' oreiller de la jeune fille et commença une sieste bien méritée. Lorsqu' elle eût enfin l' air satisfaite, elle enroula une bonne dizaine de parchemins ensemble, et demanda à l' hibou couleur crème tacheté de caramel de l' amener "à sa maîtresse". Quand l' oiseau fût enfin partie, elle poussa gentillement son chat hors de son lit et s' allongea.   
  
_J' espère que Tonks aura mon message rapidemment. Je ne sais pas si j' ai envie d' avoir vu juste ou pas. D' un côté, ça serait rassurant pour lui, mais de l' autre... Pense à tout ce qu' ils auraient pu lui faire faire... Aller, tachons de dormir, car demain il faudra nous lever de bonne heure pour partir direction la Norvège.  
  
----------------------  
  
Voici donc le petit jeu.  
  
Dans le chapitre 1, Draco délire sur le symbolisme des éléments et les relations entre les différentes maisons. Pouvez-vous retrouver les phénomènes naturels associés ? (j' entends par là des choses comme éclipse, pluie, ou des choses un peu plus complexes... )  
  
Au fait, si vous avez des hypothèses sur l' histoire (ou est passé Draco, pourquoi Harry et lui ont un "lien", ce qu' a bien pu trouvé Hermione, pourquoi Ron joue au Quiddich en pleine nuit, ou est Charlie, heu..... ) n' hésitez pas :) 


	3. une joie innocente

Lisia : J' espère que ce chapitre sera plus compréhensible pour toi :) Disons que j' aime tout ce qui est "compliqu" et que, pour le rêve de Ron, je n' avais pas envie d' écrire : "début du rêve... bla bla bla... fin du rêve". J' espère que c' est cette partie qui t' as perturbée et non le reste.  
  
Ankou : Tiens tiens, tu lis une histoire PG ? Serais-tu malade ? Pour Harry/Draco, je ne peux pas te dire (mais tu me connais...). Pour Percy, hmm bien vue :) Pour l' histoire de roi des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, je dirais "Weasley is our king" et comme les Serpentards et les Gryffondors chantent ça... Pour le jeu, je vais te donner un indice : pense à ton domaine de prédilection (que je t' ai fait loupé pour participer à un débat..). Quelle coupe du monde de Quidditch ?  
  
Léo : Coucou !  
  
Une lumière aveuglante. Des murs nus, froids. Une vague odeur de sang. Et surtout cette châleur aboninable, sêche et étouffante. Ou était passée la pluie, la douceur de la lumière lunaire voilée de temps à autre par des nuages, et l' odeur enivrante de la terre et de l' herbe mouillée ?  
  
Et soudain il se rapella. Deux coups de tonnerre. Il n' a pas pu entendre le troisième car celui-ci était pour lui. Quelle idée aussi de marcher au milieu du parc vide du manoir ? D' un autre côté, si il était allé du côté de la forêt, ce ne serait pas un éclair qui l' aurait attaqué mais une horde de créatures peu fréquentables. Il n' y avait que Narcissia qui pouvait s' y promener sans danger.  
  
Draco était allongé dans un lit de Ste Mangouste. Il chercha à se mettre assis, le dos calé contre le mur. Il vit une potion calmante, du moins il supposa que le liquide jaunâtre dans le verre posé sur sa table de chevet en était. Il décida d' en boire, histoire d' oublier cette insuportable tension dans ses yeux et son mal de tête qui empirait de secondes en secondes. Il n' arrivait toujours pas à s' habituer à la lumière de l' endroit.  
  
Il y avait des bruits de conversation qui lui arrivait. Une femme à quatre bras, allongée, semblait recevoir la visite de sa famille.   
  
Lui ne recevrait pas de visite. Lui n' avait jamais été aussi seul. Lucius ne viendrait pas, il était coincé dans cette prison à cause de l' imbécile aux yeux verts. Narcissia ne s' intéressait pas à lui. Cela était déja surprenant qu' elle l' ait emmener ici... A moins que ce soit un elfe de maison qui l' ai trouvé.  
  
Des larmes de rage et de souffrance se mirent à couler sur le visage de Draco. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il s' allongea sur le côté, dos à la famille qui plaisantait sur une déesse Hindou qui aurait 6 bras, et pleura en silence. Il se sentait vraiment pathétique, lui qui ne pouvait maintenant compté que sur ces petites créatures aux yeux globuleux.   
  
"Tu as du courrier Hermione ! Un mail vient d' arriver."  
  
La jeune fille se précipita, anxieuse, vers sa mère. Elle avait hâte de connaître l' avis de Tonks sur sa théorie. Elle vit que ce n' était pas le hibou de l' Auror. "La liste des fournitures scolaires arrive bien tôt cette année." pensa-t-elle. Puis elle réalisa. C' était Hedwidge ! Elle était aux anges de recevoir des nouvelles d' Harry. Elle espérait qu' il allait mieux. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de la mort de Cédric, alors Sirius... Elle parcourut la lettre et fût surprise du contenu. Harry avait ressenti une sorte de choc violent pendant la nuit, mais qui ne lui semblait pas lié à sa cicatrice. Hermione se sentit impuissante et lui promit par lettre qu' elle en parlerait à Tonks qui saurait sûrement quoi faire.  
  
"ça me fait penser que je devrais demander à Ron des détails sur l' attitude de Percy... Mais je n' ose pas... Il ne le montre pas mais il souffre de cette histoire... Heureusement qu' il y a eu cette histoire de coupe de Quiddich... Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu assister à cet événement... "  
  
Trois semaines environ après cette fameuse nuit, Harry entendit l' oncle Vernon lui brailler "Potter ! Visite !". Il avait l' impression d' être un prisonnier convoqué au parloir mais il s' en moquait. Harry descendit les escaliers 4 à 4, ses valises dans les bras. Il vit Remus et Tonks qu il l' attendait. Il ne put dire un mot pour les remercier. Tout cela lui rappelait trop Sirius...  
  
La seule fois des vacances où il n' y avait pas pensé, c' était après avoir reçu la lettre de Luna Lovegood. Cette fille avait vécu des moments très difficiles et il se sentait proche d' elle à cause de cela. Et pourtant, Luna avait une joie inoccente, une douce folie dans sa lettre, qui avait illuminé la journée d' Harry.  
  
C' est donc en silence que se passe le voyage vers le terrier. Remus semblait avoir pris 10 ans depuis la dernière fois où Harry l' avait vu. Tonks, qui avait aujourd" hui les cheveux courts, en bataille et bleus, semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. L' accueil des Weasleys, déja présents au 12 Grimmauld Place, était chaleureux. Harry apperçut Snape qui se tenait à l' écard et une bouffée de haine l' envahit. Il entendit une voix familière lui parler et se rendit compte qu' il était en train de monter les escaliers.  
  
Ron traînait Harry jusque dans leur chambre. Il n' avait aucun mérite à le transporter ainsi : Harry avait encore maigrit, alors que lui avait passé les vacances à jouer au Quiddich. Ron prenait enfin confiance en lui, il commençait à avoir conscience de ses capacités.  
  
"Nos résultats aux BUSES sont arrivés, Harry. Ainsi que la liste des fournitures scolaires et d' autres choses aussi", dit Ron avec un ton enjoué.  
  
Harry esquissa un pâle sourire. Ron le pria de lire ses résulats à voix haute, ce qu' Harry fit : il avait raté ses BUSES d' histoire de la magie et de divination. En revanche, il avait réussit de justesse ceux d' astronomie, de botanique et de soins au créatures magiques, avait obtenu "Outsanding" en potions et en sortilèges, "Exceeds Expectations" en métamorphose.  
  
"Et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?" lui demanda Ron  
  
Le visage de Harry s' illumina d' un franc sourire "Parfait, avec les félicitations du jury". Ron laissa Harry savourer son bonheur.  
  
"Mais au fait et tes résultats ?" lui demanda son ami.  
  
"J' ai raté l' histoire de la magie, comme toi, ainsi que la botanique. J' ai eu acceptable en potions, ce qui signifie que je n' aurais plus Snape, dit-il dans un grand sourire, en histoire de la magie et en métamorphose, "Exceeds Expectations" en métamorphose, sortilèges, soin aux créatures magiques et divination, et "Outsanding" en défense contre les forces du mal et en astronomie. Je ne connais pas les résultats d' Hermione, par contre. Elle arrive ce soir. D' ailleurs j' ai beaucoup de choses à lui demander concernant nos rôles de préfets."  
  
Harry rangea sa lettre et se rendit compte qu' il y avait, en plus du parchemin des résultats et des fournitures, un troisième, qu' il lit. Ron vit son ami se précipiter vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
"Harry ? Moi aussi je t' aime mais si tu pouvais être un peut moins expressif cela serait parfait."  
  
"Je redeviens attrapeur !" lui répondit-il alors qu' il avait lâché Ron  
  
"C' est vrai ?" manqua de hurler Ron en se précipitant vers Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
"Cette fois c' est toi qui est un peu trop expressif.  
  
Désolé."  
  
Harry et Ron passèrent le reste de l' après-midi à faire des pronostiques sur les notes d' Hermione, à jouer au Quiddich et à essayer d' échapper aux blagues de Fred & Georges. Malgré leurs efforts, Harry se retrouva en robe à fleur à la place des vêtements de Dudley, et Ron avait des ailes dans le dos qu' il n' arrivait pas à contrôler et n' arrêtait pas de donner des coups à ceux qui se trouvaient dans son passage. 


End file.
